General Chat
Spooky JokerToday at 7:18 PM Lol sucks lol Loki ��Today at 7:18 PM crazy u suck ��fearthicc��Today at 7:18 PM o i suddenly feel like i should play it iunno why Loki ��Today at 7:18 PM my motivational speech it works! ��fearthicc��Today at 7:18 PM nono ��Ghosti��Today at 7:18 PM filbo sucks ol Loki ��Today at 7:18 PM wait what ��fearthicc��Today at 7:18 PM o its not on steam Loki ��Today at 7:18 PM ye https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/ @Fale ive captured one Spooky JokerToday at 7:19 PM If you're gonna play a moba at least play smite or dota Loki ��Today at 7:19 PM the dream team continues ��fearthicc��Today at 7:19 PM but i dont wanna download other stuffff imma work on the wiki blep Loki ��Today at 7:19 PM wa >:( its not that big something "spooky"Today at 7:20 PM >dota :omegalul: ��fearthicc��Today at 7:20 PM i have bad interweb :c Loki ��Today at 7:20 PM :c download overnight! Spooky JokerToday at 7:20 PM Well maybe not dota ��fearthicc��Today at 7:20 PM oki i can do that Spooky JokerToday at 7:20 PM But smite is ok I guess Loki ��Today at 7:20 PM ok who else can i get to play not crazy cause he sucks lol :dark_sunglasses: crazy = bully something "spooky"Today at 7:20 PM >smite :omegalul: Spooky JokerToday at 7:20 PM Imagine me playing lol Loki ��Today at 7:20 PM and no bullies allowed Spooky JokerToday at 7:21 PM Ok mercy main Loki ��Today at 7:21 PM wtf ��fearthicc��Today at 7:23 PM whats it called when something is blank and u can do stuff over it not a placeholder blank' uhhhh Loki ��Today at 7:23 PM wat ��fearthicc��Today at 7:23 PM whats it called lik e something "spooky"Today at 7:23 PM Template? ��fearthicc��Today at 7:23 PM TEMPLATE thats it yes Loki ��Today at 7:23 PM thicc are you on sar wiki something "spooky"Today at 7:24 PM Speaking of wiki @��Ghosti�� did you do it? ��Ghosti��Today at 7:24 PM ye something "spooky"Today at 7:24 PM Let see ��Ghosti��Today at 7:24 PM gearhops-funhouse.fandom.com something "spooky"Today at 7:25 PM Awesome Loki ��Today at 7:25 PM what is that ��Ghosti��Today at 7:25 PM theres nothing on it Loki ��Today at 7:25 PM bruh ��Ghosti��Today at 7:25 PM we were joking about making a gfh wiki so I fucking made it idk why Loki ��Today at 7:25 PM bruh x2 something "spooky"Today at 7:27 PM Make a gearhop page Loki ��Today at 7:27 PM time to work on the gearhop wiki i guess something "spooky"Today at 7:27 PM I can't on mobile Loki ��Today at 7:27 PM time to make my own page jk admin page first something "spooky"Today at 7:28 PM Fuck I'm so hello rj Spooky JokerToday at 7:30 PM What Loki ��Today at 7:30 PM is this just a wiki for the anime something "spooky"Today at 7:30 PM No Loki ��Today at 7:30 PM what something "spooky"Today at 7:30 PM It's the real deal Everyone on this discord has to have a page Loki ��Today at 7:31 PM bruhhhh something "spooky"Today at 7:31 PM What are you chicken? Little chicken boy Loki ��Today at 7:32 PM what Spooky JokerToday at 7:32 PM Haha Tragedy FoxToday at 7:42 PM wtf there's already a trailer for a new fnaf Loki ��Today at 7:43 PM Spooky JokerToday at 7:44 PM You're late Gravity Fearhop ��Today at 7:45 PM I died Spooky JokerToday at 7:45 PM Good Loki ��Today at 7:46 PM the wiki is going great Fearhop ��Today at 7:47 PM Uhhh, yeah iunno something "spooky"Today at 7:47 PM Don't worry gravity, i learnt this through you Fearhop ��Today at 7:47 PM I don't really say iunno Fake quote Loki ��Today at 7:47 PM wtf something "spooky"Today at 7:47 PM I don't keep up with this whole thing ��Philboo��Today at 7:51 PM link to wiki? something "spooky"Today at 7:53 PM Shampee Loki ��Today at 7:53 PM @��Philboo�� https://gearhops-funhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Gearhop%27s_Funhouse_Wiki Gearhop%27s_Funhouse_Wiki REDIRECT Gearhop's Funhouse Wiki ��Philboo��Today at 7:53 PM lol thanks Tragedy FoxToday at 7:53 PM ok wtf Spooky JokerToday at 7:55 PM Nice something "spooky"Today at 7:57 PM Vietnam special was best Oh wait None of you are brits Except luna Loki ��Today at 7:59 PM guys make an account on fandom! so i can see who makes stuff ok thx Tragedy FoxToday at 8:00 PM the aphyon one was me Loki ��Today at 8:00 PM bruh cloaca ok boss Ivy ��Today at 8:01 PM Loki ��Today at 8:01 PM yup ��Philboo��Today at 8:20 PM i hate how short the audit log is Loki ��Today at 8:20 PM for wiki? ��Philboo��Today at 8:24 PM for discord like it goes back less than a week thats pathetic Loki ��Today at 8:24 PM o ��Philboo��Today at 8:24 PM i need my multiple year long audit log Loki ��Today at 8:24 PM it goes further back than a week for me ��Ghosti��Today at 8:28 PM wtf have I started ��Boo-ron��Today at 8:28 PM Yes, what the actual hell, Nerdi ��Ghosti��Today at 8:28 PM baron ��Boo-ron��Today at 8:28 PM Also, hello, i am slightly knackered! ��Ghosti��Today at 8:28 PM save me from my creations KNACK LIKE KNACK FUCKING 2??????????? ��Boo-ron��Today at 8:29 PM Yes Precisely. ��Ghosti��Today at 8:31 PM HOLY SHIT ��Philboo��Today at 8:31 PM this is the last one from less than a week ago also KNACK 2 BABEEEEEEEEE